La note de musique
by Azurill01
Summary: Adrien adore le piano car il lui permet de s'exprimer autrement, de faire passer ses sentiments d'une façon unique. Mais ce qu'Adrien préfère, c'est quand Marinette est là pour le regarder et l'écouter.
**Bien, on sait tous qu'Adrien a un milliard d'activités extrascolaires, dont le piano, et j'attend toujours de le voir enfin jouer ! Donc, comme je me suis lassé d'attendre, j'ai décidé que je le ferais moi même. On est jamais mieux servit que par soit même, comme dit le dicton.**

 **Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire cette fic tout en écoutant une musique où il y a du piano !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Adrien est connu pour les nombreuses activités extrascolaires qu'il a à son actif. Souvent Nino s'étonne de le voir tenir la forme sur les semaines, et encore, il ne sait pas qu'il passe son peu d'heure libre à sauver Paris, ou courir sur les toits avec Ladybug. Mais parmi toutes ces activités qu'il a dans son emploi du temps, celle qu'Adrien préfère de loin, c'est le piano. Les cours de chinois lui ouvrent l'esprit sur le monde, les échecs travaillent son raisonnement, l'escrime lui permet de se défouler mais le piano, le piano lui permet de s'exprimer. C'était sa mère qui avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne à jouer d'un instrument, et son père pour que ce soit du piano.

Il se souvenait plus jeune, quand sa mère était encore là, il jouait des morceaux à quatre mains avec son père. C'était de bons souvenirs qu'Adrien gardait précieusement et revivait à chaque fois que ses doigts se posaient sur l'instrument.

Adrien aime le lundi car il a une heure de permanence l'après-midi. Dans le collège, les élèves n'ont pas beaucoup de liberté et, les heures de permanence, devaient normalement se faire soit au CDI, soit en perm. Mais, il devait avouer jouer un peu de sa notoriété, pour que les pions le laissent aller là où il voulait.

Alors le lundi, pendant son heure de permanence, il ne va non pas faire ses devoirs en perm mais il part en salle de musique, où il peut jouer pendant 1 heure complète, sans la contrainte d'un professeur.

Il adore tout dans le piano, le son que lui renvoi l'instrument, les touches sur lesquelles courent ses doigts, l'imposante prestance de l'instrument.

Il sait que la musique attire souvent les curieux à venir regarder par la fenêtre de la salle, mais il est perdu dans son monde à jouer des mélodies, tout en balançant la tête en rythme.

Il joue des morceaux appris au conservatoire ou bien des impros, et ces derniers temps sa plus grande source d'inspiration est Ladybug.

Elle lui apporte tant d'émotions fortes, qu'il peut les exprimer au travers de sa musique. Au bout d'un moment, l'idée lui vient de composer une musique pour elle, rien que pour elle. Il ne sait pas s'il aura un jour l'occasion de la lui jouer, mais si aucune ne se présentait, il n'aurait qu'à la créer.

Ce lundi après-midi, il est donc en salle de musique. Sa composition est bientôt finie. C'est une musique joyeuse, rythmée et entrainante. Tout ce que représente Ladybug pour lui. Souvent ses doigts font sortir des mauvaises notes, mais cette heure-ci il est déterminé à parvenir à la jouer d'un coup, sans faux pas. À chaque erreur, il reprend du début, répétant les même passages plusieurs fois, s'entêtant à vouloir être parfait. Ladybug était parfaite, alors il fallait que ce morceau le soit aussi. Cette après-midi là, bien qu'il sente un regard l'observer pendant un moment, il reste concentré jusqu'au bout.

L'heure de permanence se termine bien trop vite à son gout et il dû retourner en classe. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas grave, il aurait encore un temps pour se perfectionner et jouer sa composition à sa Lady.

Le soir, quand il arrive sur leur point de rendez-vous pour patrouiller, Ladybug est déjà assise sur le toit. Ses jambes balancent dans le vide et sa tête oscille de droite à gauche. Quand il se rapproche, il peut entendre qu'elle hume une musique, l'air joyeuse. Elle est dos à lui mais il peut s'imaginer son visage. Ses yeux fermés et son sourire, alors que sa tête se balance pour marquer le rythme de la musique.

Il avance à pas feutrés pour la surprendre mais ses oreilles de Chat se redressent sur sa tête. Cet air il le connait. Très bien même, puisqu'il en est l'auteur. Son corps entier s'arrête pendant que son cerveau enregistre la mélodie qui lui parvient. Où l'avait-elle entendu ? L'avait-elle vu jouer ?

Il est bloqué dans sa pensée. La musique s'était arrêtée et Ladybug s'était tournée vers lui.

\- Tu es enfin là chaton !

Il continue à être perplexe et la regarde avec ses grands yeux verts.

\- Et bien, tu as donné ta langue au Chat ? Le taquine-t-elle.

Il lui répond cette fois-ci bien vite, en faisant une petite courbette.

\- J'étais juste subjugué par la douce mélodie de ta voix, ma Lady !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, pose une main sur ses hanches et fait balance son poids sur une jambe.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était une bien belle mélodie, c'est toi qui l'as inventé ?

Il voit dans son regard l'hésitation. Répondre à cette question pourrait révéler des informations privées. Visiblement, elle fait vite son choix puisqu'elle lui répond.

\- Non, c'est un garçon de mon école qui la jouait.

Ses joues prennent une belle teinte rosée et ses yeux bleus se perdent dans l'admiration de la ville. Adrien ne rate rien de ces détails. Ladybug serait plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

\- Et tu le connais bien ce garçon ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

C'est risqué comme question, mais après tout il n'a rien à perdre. Au pire que risquait-il ? Un refus de sa part de lui répondre ? De toute façon, les premières informations qu'il a obtenues lui sont déjà bien suffisantes.

À sa plus grande surprise, et joie, elle se retourne vers lui.

\- Tout le monde l'adore ! Il n'a que des qualités !

Il sent dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle aimerait en dire beaucoup plus mais qu'elle se retient. Tant de compliments lui vont droit au cœur. Mais si Ladybug met Adrien ainsi sur un piédestal, elle risque d'être déçue avec le Chat Noir qu'il est.

\- Il doit bien avoir quelques défauts, ma Lady ?

Elle rit de sa question.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux Chat !

Il se renfrogne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les oreilles basses.

\- Non juste réaliste, personne n'est parfait !

Adrien est loin d'être parfait, se retient-il de dire. Les gens le voient de façon beaucoup trop idéalisée et le fait que Ladybug ait certainement cette image de lui le blesse.

\- Il a peut être des défauts, mais ses qualités les font vite oublier ! Statue-t-elle un air rêveur sur le visage.

La discussion est close. Il sait qu'il n'en obtiendra pas plus d'elle. Ladybug a déjà son yo-yo à la main. Elle fait demi-tour et part la première. Non, il est loin d'être parfait. Rien que de ne pas avoir remarqué que sa Lady est tout près de lui, depuis tout ce temps, est une marque de son immense imperfection.

La patrouille est silencieuse et calme. Il n'y aura pas de combat d'akuma ce soir. Pour la énième fois, dans la nuit de Paris, il observe les trait fins de son visage, ses yeux qui balaient le paysage, l'élégance de ses gestes dès qu'elle se déplace. Comme chaque soir il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmener avec lui en haut de la tour Eiffel et simplement rester avec elle, la tenir contre lui.

La patrouille se termine et son cœur se déchire de devoir la quitter. Mais intérieurement, il se promet de faire attention aux filles qui l'entourent, car il a maintenant la certitude que sa Lady est proche, toute proche.

Les jours qui suivent Adrien salut toutes les filles, particulièrement celle de sa classe. Il tente même de passer une peu de temps avec chacune d'elle, même celles dont il n'a pas l'habitude comme Juleka ou Rose.

La magie du costume doit vraiment l'aveugler, car il n'arrive pas à trouver une fille qui pourrait correspondre à Ladybug. Au bout d'essais infructueux il décide d'abandonner, il finira par savoir il lui suffisait de rester patient.

Le lundi suivant, il a de nouveau cette heure de permanence. Il se précipite jusqu'à la salle de musique pour s'entraîner au morceau qu'il a composé pour Ladybug.

Il commence à jouer, recommence plusieurs parties. Ses doigts courent sur le clavier comme lui la nuit, sur les toits de Paris. Plagg est à côté de lui, de telle sorte qu'il peut lui parler mais personne ne le voit.

Au bout d'un moment, il sent comme un regard se poser dans son dos. Il sait que c'est elle. Il en est sûr, mais il ne veut pas se retourner, pas tout de suite.

\- Elle est là, Plagg ? Souffle-t-il.

Le kwami se décale légèrement pour voir au dessus de son épaule. Il finit par répondre par l'affirmative.

Inconsciemment, il ralenti les notes de musique. Ses mains restent un moment à l'arrêt sur le clavier. Son esprit lui cri de se retourner, sa curiosité est plus forte que tout.

Lentement, il se retourne. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être remarquée puisqu'elle fait un pas en arrière.

Lui même la salut un peu maladroitement de la main et repart jouer. Son cœur bas le rythme d'une nouvelle musique dans sa poitrine, c'est une mélodie joyeuse, une mélodie légère qui s'échappe de lui.

C'est elle, c'est elle, c'est elle, c'est Elle, ne fait que de lui crier son esprit. Ladybug est juste derrière lui et le regarde jouer. Il se sent rougir du regard admiratif qu'il sent posé sur son dos.

Il rentre la tête dans les épaules et seuls ses yeux trouvent sa direction. Elle ne reste malheureusement pas plus longtemps que ça, et repart dans les couloirs du collège.

Sa camarade est également sa partenaire, sa première amie est également son coup de foudre.

Il reste encore un moment dans la salle, il joue distraitement et son esprit se perd sur la surprise qu'il va lui préparer.

Le soir qui suit, lors de la patrouille nocturne, il est plus excité que jamais. Il tente de ne rien montrer, mais à plusieurs reprises son pieds glisse sur les tuiles des toits et il maque de tomber, si ce n'est pour sa partenaire qui le rattrape.

À chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur elle, qu'elle sourit, qu'elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles ou qu'elle fait un geste envers lui, il sent qu'il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire danser. Il a envie de lui crier qu'il sait, de l'appeler par son prénom, de lui révéler son identité. Mais il attend patiemment que la soirée se termine. Ce soir là, il arrive plus facilement à la lui dire au revoir. Il a l'assurance de la revoir toute la journée de demain.

La semaine entière il prépare le moment. Il perfectionne son morceau. Il ne faudra pas qu'il y ait une seule fausse note le jour-j.

Ce dimanche soir Ladybug attend Chat. Ça lui arrive d'être en retard, mais là, il prend vraiment son temps !

Le félin surgit d'un coup de derrière elle. Il la salut rapidement et commence à courir dans une direction.

Elle jette un regard dans la direction qu'ils sont normalement censé prendre pour leur patrouille, et part à sa suite.

\- Où vas-tu ? Ce n'est pas notre tour habituel !

\- Je sais lui, répondit-il amusé. J'ai déjà fait la patrouille et il n'y a rien à voir !

\- Tu... tu as déjà patrouillé ? Elle tente de le rattraper, mais il a pris trop d'avance sur le départ, alors elle se contente de le suivre.

\- Oui, j'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir, ma Lady !

Enfin, il s'est arrêté et tourne son visage pour la voir arriver jusqu'à lui.

\- Un surprise ? Questionne-t-elle en essayant de reconnaître le lieu où il l'a guidé.

Ils sont sur le toit du conservatoire de Paris. D'ordinaire, on y entend une cacophonie de musique s'en échapper, mais à cette heure de la journée, le lieu est dessert et plus silencieux que jamais.

Chat la sort de sa rêverie en lui prenant délicatement la main.

\- Viens. L'invite-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Il agrandit son bâton jusqu'au sol et la prend par la taille, elle encercle ses bras autour de son cou et se laisse docilement soulever du sol.

Il les fait descendre le long des murs Haussmanniens du bâtiment, pour s'arrêter devant la première fenêtre. Elle est déjà entre-ouverte, il n'a qu'à la pousser délicatement avec son pied pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Il aide d'abord la jeune fille glisser à l'intérieure du lieu. Les plafonds sont hauts, les murs travaillés par toutes sortes de décorations. Mais ce n'est qu'avec la lumière de l'extérieur qu'elle remarque ces détails.

Chat est rentré à sa suite et a rangé son bâton. De nouveau, il lui prend la main et ils marchent tous les deux vers une destination qui lui est inconnue. La vision nocturne de Chat leur permet d'éviter les obstacles. Le blond semble savoir où il va, elle lui fait confiance et se contente de le suivre.

Il finit par pousser une porte et ils entrent dans une grande salle. Il allume une petite suspension aux teintes or et ocre. La lumière est douce donnant à la pièce, malgré sa taille, un aspect de cocon chaud.

Il y a au milieu de la salle un piano, entouré de chaises en arc cercle. Elle sent dans ses gestes qu'une certaine excitation le gagne. Il l'entraîne comme un enfant existé sur une chaise du premier rang. Elle s'y assoit le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux. Ses yeux sont toujours grand ouvert, curieuse de connaître la suite.

Chat prend place sur le tabouret du piano.

Dans la tête de la jeune fille des centaines de questions se bousculent. Que font-ils là ? Quelle est sa surprise ? A-t-il déjà patrouillé pour lui offrir cette surprise ? Elle ouvre sa bouche mais toutes ses questions s'envolent quand ses doigts commencent à se poser sur les touches noires et blanches.

Elle reconnaîtrait cette mélodie parmi des centaines. Ses doigts se contractent sur ses genoux. Elle reste hébétée en le voyant jouer. Il a un immense sourire sur son visage et sa tête bas le rythme. De temps en temps ses yeux se ferment pour mieux apprécier la musique, ou ils se portent vers elle et son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir.

Elle reste pantoise sur sa chaise. Tout son corps tremble face à la révélation que cette musique joyeuse lui apprend. Elle porte une de ses mains gantées jusqu'à sa bouche et les larmes qu'elle a tant cherché à retenir finissent par couler.

Pendant un moment il joue et tout est parfait. Les notes sont parfaites, le lieu est parfait, l'instant est magique et ils peuvent le ressentir tous les deux. Les notes s'envolent dans la pièce et les entraînent dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Marinette se sent emporter par cette musique, par ce que Chat lui exprime au travers de cette mélodie, qui elle le sait, a été créé juste pour elle.

Les doigts du blond ralentissent leur course et même son costume finit par disparaître pour ne laisser place qu'à Adrien face a l'instrument. Chat n'est plus présent, c'est maintenant Adrien qui termine de lui parler avec des notes douces et apaisantes. Quand il a terminé, ses mains restent poser sur le clavier pendant qu'il reprend son souffle.

Il se lève gracieusement et salut le public imaginaire. Il se redresse et la regarde tendrement

\- Cette chanson t'est dédiée, Marinette. Souffle-t-il en ouvrant ses bras

Elle se lève fébrilement sur ses jambes, son costume rouge la quitte le temps qu'elle fasse les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui et elle court se refugier dans ses bras. La brune se love contre son torse et Adrien entoure ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer, c'est une musique joyeuse, tout comme toi ! Murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il embrasse le haut de sa tête et prend le temps de respirer l'odeur de pain frais.

C'était lui, c'était lui, c'était lui, c'était Lui, répétait sans cesse son esprit. Marinette savais quel était le détail qui l'avait trahit, mais de savoir que c'était lui, elle en avait déjà oublié la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, de ne jamais révéler son identité.

La brune se décolle de lui et il penche son visage vers elle. Ils peuvent sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, le rythme d'une même musique. Celle de l'amour.

Il caresse délicatement sa joue, elle ferme les yeux et il s'abaisse jusqu'à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. La douce mélodie continue à jouer au fond de leurs esprits pendant que leurs lèvres chantent de nouvelles paroles.

Adrien adore le piano car il lui permet de s'exprimer autrement, de faire passer ses sentiments d'une façon unique. Mais ce qu'Adrien préfère, c'est quand Marinette est là pour le regarder et l'écouter.

* * *

 _Je continuerai à rêver de voir Adrien -ou même Chat- jouer du piano._

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
